


Tracker 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracker 100 words

John keeps cases for Lotte Deno. Faro Artist is title and compliment; can only be earned. Lotte deals in the saloons - the only lady John knows is master of the subtle exact finger movements, the calculation of the shifting order of each card, the professional's air of precise casuality. He admires her work. He deliberately lost $3000 to her skill the day before, just to learn her technique.

Usually women keep cases, claiming tips for grace and smiles, moving skirts, bare skin. John sits happily tracking the cards Lotte deals, clicking ivory beads in the counter. It is respect.


End file.
